Yet
by Apherion
Summary: Running from fear wasn't an easy thing for Itachi. Learning to deal was another. What happens when the exchange is delayed and the feelings of two people collide? ItaNar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jump me for all I care, for the record I could give a damn about this disclaimer, I shall, therefore, insult you by saying you must be some ignorant bitch to think I own Naruto. Leave that to the males to think up sweetie.

(me: excuse the disclaimer...that time of the month I think...eep! --runs and ducks under bed to watch her first yaoi form--)

Yet…

By: Apherion

Chapter 1: The Capture

Naruto just sat there, stunned. Sakura had left him as well as Sai, but he didn't imagine that it'd be like this. Sasuke…yeah, he was there, but…

"Surrender or we will force you to!" One of the members of the Atkatsuki shouted. His blond-headed self didn't recognize who had said it…but he knew it wasn't Itachi, the betrayer to all of Konoha. He ran, throwing kunai over his shoulder. I have to get out of here…before I'm killed… His chest heaved.

"Give up, Kyuubi! You have exhausted your supply of chakra and you're losing strength." Breathing hard, Naruto bent over, a stitch forming most painfully in his built chest. His lungs weren't expanding to their full capacity either. Oh, what a joy it was to have to be able to breath. Shit, he thought, huffing painfully. My vision's going too, even with the kyuubi inside, he couldn't muster the might to summon it. Move, Naruto, move! They will kill you once they get you in that damned camp!

"Ropes, now-I swear, you want a job done right…" That voice, Naruto thought, fear engulfed him, as well as the unconsciousness wave.

A hand stretched out to brush away the hair covering the boy's forehead. Itachi withdrew it almost at once. The boy was sprawled out, breathing hard-chest rising and falling. Itachi's eyes adverted from him. Losing your edge…just tie him up and get going. Throwing the ropes to Sasuke, he told him without words to tie his best friend up.

"Didn't I say that we'd kill him if you failed to?" Little brother… He glared at Sasuke and walked away. He raked a hand through his black hair and activated his Sharigan. He scanned the area…he laughed. Those in the group looked at him wondering what actually caused the cold-hearted murderer/betrayer to laugh. Their answer came within seconds of the laugh.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared in horror and Itachi approached before she had whipped out her shuriken.

"That won't help you," he seethed, and wrapping a hand behind her head, he forced her to look into his eyes. Her green eyes widened painfully and she collapsed to the forest floor.

"We've got what we've come for, let's go!" Itachi called over his shoulder before leading the group jumping through tree limb to tree limb. He wasn't going to give Orochimaru the pleasure in saying that it took them longer than it should have. Landing in the clearing, Itachi stood gracefully-as he always had that knack for angelic movements, even though his killing would suggest that of lavishness of blood, or perhaps that he was actually Satan. Cold-hearted bastard, that's what many liked to say yet the girls, they had another name for him. A grin swept over his cold, but gorgeous looks. It was a damn good thing that there weren't many girls in the Atkatsuki…but the few that were there liked to paint his nails black and add a bit of that stuff they liked to call 'eyeliner' to his face.

Both were useless, but he did become vain in the past years of the 'spoiling' the girls did on him. But they did allow him to treat himself to their bodies when he needed some 'rest and relaxation' if that's what you'd like to call it. Yet, he never did find it as satisfying as it could be. He couldn't be too rough or Orochi-chan would have a bitch fit about it. And never having gone full-out…sex lost its fun after the few fifty times he did it.

Swift descending motions and a thump signaled the arrival of the other members, including his despicable little nuisance of a brother. To have him as a brother was almost a disgrace in itself, and if having him on the mission wasn't bad enough, Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with about the same interest as Orochimaru had shown in himself. He sneered and called out to the canopies above.

"Snake, slither up and claim the fox-we're on time like I said we'd be!" Itachi grinned maliciously, knowing his brother had shrunk back from the group a ways. The guilt just poured off his aura. Simpering waste of Uchiha blood…I'll kill him too, after we gain the kyuubi. I feel the fox would like to come out more often than what Yellow Flash's kid's letting him.

A shift in the trees made it known that Orochimaru was present.

"That's good," Itachi scoffed at the hissing noises that followed the man's words.

"Just take the kid and get him off my hands," Itachi sighed, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair. Orochimaru laughed his cool laugh.

"I wish I could, but I can't." The statement echoed inside his mind as though wind could've blown straight through it.

"What do you mean 'I can't'? I am not going to baby-sit my brother's play thing." Orochimaru laughed again. He thinks I'm joking…the fool.

"Funny, Itachi, real cute. However, you will watch after the little fox until it is time to extract the kyuubi from him. So, until then, do as you please with him. I want him alive and fully aware of his surroundings." The last sentence was spoken threateningly at the group and not just Itachi; then Orochimaru had gone, leaving in his wake a thoroughly pissed off missing-nin and his team of idiotic ninjas.

"Damn it all to hell and back," Itachi cursed fluently, looking at his 'team', and then at his black nail-polished nails. Muttering obscenities under his breath, he began to look for a place for him to fall-out at. Truth be told, sleeping on the ground never bothered him much, but he liked to find the best piece of land so as to not have to worry about cricks in his neck or knots in his back.

"Sir, what should we do with the prisoner?" Itachi looked over his shoulder before sitting down. He waved at a tree close by himself.

"Tied to the tree…and make sure it's good and tight, maybe he'll bleed from the ropes cutting into his arms. Make sure his hands are tied above his head and a fair length away from each other. We wouldn't want him to use a jutsu on us while we're sleeping." No…more like on me, but either way he'd be dead before Orochimaru got to extract the kyuubi and all of them would be in trouble. Not that I can't handle myself.

He lay down for the night and was asleep almost upon the impact of the grass beneath his head. A loud crashing sound interrupted his sleep though. Cracking an eye open, he studied the struggling blond-boy.

"You might as well stop. You're just digging those ropes into your skin further." The boy spat on the ground and moaned, struggling to accept the defeat of his demon-carrying self. If Itachi strained his ears just enough, he could hear the sniffles coming from the boy. Itachi snorted with laughter.

"And you call yourself shinobi! Pathetic little half-breed," he muttered, settling himself into his sleep again. He shut his eyes tight against a noise that had started up along the forest floor. Invading his brain, calculating everything…

"Sasuke, lie down! You're being more than a nuisance lately!" The noise froze and he could hear the crunching of heavy feet and the thud of a body hitting the grassy ground with tricky roots here and there. Was it just him…or was everything starting to get louder? Cracking an eye open he jumped to his feet, pissed off.

* * *

A/N: I PROMISE longer chapters but my crazed Yaoi-Fangirl friend (Azion on Gaia Online if you want to attack her, don't see why you would, but yeah) MADE me post tonight. At pole-vault she just got like: Hey! JUST POST IT! So...here it is. My first yaoi, I'm hoping to have some fluff by the third chapter (not much here...this is just introductary and as you can tell Itachi will be the POV I will be writing from). I WILL NOT be posting a lemon for all of you who think this is rated for that sort of maturity. I can't even write from the GUY'S POV when writing hetero-sexual couples...T-T

Don't hate, just review!

Ai,

Apherion


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, but I know who does!** The name escapes me so, don't mind me plagerizing the IDEA (along with the characters).

Yet…

By: Apherion

Chapter 2: Unknown

"What the hell is going on here?" Miffed, no, way beyond pissed now, Itachi immediately attacked at Sasuke's collar, drawing his shorter little brother close to his face.

"I don't give a damn if he was your fucking friend at one point. _You_ didn't kill him. Now, _I_ will. _You_ may be Orochimaru's student, but that doesn't stop me kicking your punk ass here and now!" Itachi hissed so severely Sasuke winced as though he was already being whipped.

"Orochi-chan's landed me with you, so _you will_ follow direction. I could give a rat's ass if you thought you were betraying this so called 'humanity' that you swore you'd show when gaining power to beat me. You fucking idiot," he spit the words snidely, pointing at the ropes still intact around the now dozing kyuubi. "Did you really think you'd be able to 'save' your friend?" He raised his eyebrows, glaring angrily at the boy that could screw everything up. I should've killed him when he was seven, he thought sourly. Shoving him away from his face while letting go of his collar, Itachi stared down the Uchiha laying splayed on the dirt at his feet. The mouth of the boy attempted to work.

"Get off your pedestal," he cut-out roughly from his spot. "Orochimaru never trained you because he knew you weren't that strong. I'm going to become stronger than you…traitor." Itachi laughed his high, cold laugh. This found very funny, coming from his brother, who had done the exact same thing.

"Traitor, ha, you're the hypocrite you twit! You goddamn, fucking, pussy! You couldn't even last in a battle with me now, let alone against the kyuubi! You are despicable! Besides, I've defeated Orochimaru once before." Sasuke got to his feet, and snapped back unexpectedly.

"Orochimaru picked me instead of you because of his stiff requirements, unlike you who couldn't meet a stiff requirement head on!" That did it. Itachi couldn't stop laughing at this remark.

"You fucked Orochimaru?" He managed to get out between haughty shows of relish. He knew he had gotten Sasuke to blush at that too. Sasuke couldn't comeback with anything either, which Itachi found even more hilarious. It meant that it was true, and this was too rich.

"You really are a pussy," with that Itachi turned his back on his little, homo-sexual brother. A second passed by from that last comment when a kunai delved deep into Itachi's back, but a puff of smoke enveloped the 'body' and transformed into a swirl of underbrush from the forest floor. The real Itachi heard Sasuke curse from where Naruto was tied securely.

But even though Sasuke had lain himself down for some shut-eye, the quiescence was lost when Naruto was accidentally awoken. Itachi looked around to notice where the murmurings were coming from. Quick as he could, for some reason beyond his knowledge, the older prodigy covered the kyuubi's mouth. Blue orbs blinked up at the older Uchiha, going unnoticed by him as well.

Casting a glance downwards, Itachi was shocked by the intensity of those eyes. Oceanic, but when compared to ocean, they were bluer. Too blue…and the golden color of his hair were too perfect, like Apollo himself had kissed the boy's head to grow his hair like that. A tender look unknowingly crept into his face, and warmth spread through him. It was as though he was feeling something more than what he had felt in the past.

The moonlight graced the kyuubi's face, revealing the prominent markings on his face, and Itachi broke his gaze from the boy's. No, he shook his head, I'm imagining things. He removed his hand the kyuubi's face and dropped it to his side. He hen slunk over to his place of rest and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to drown the memory of the boy that should've been dead by now.

He wasn't bothered for the rest of the night, save for a continual appearance of Sasuke's childhood friend. He awoke to the sounds of one overly excited bird that decided to perch itself in the tree branch above him. Growling, Itachi swiftly threw a senbon at the offending animal and watched it fall twitching to the ground. A groan sounded from the tied blond.

He stiffened, not wanting to have to encounter him so early whilst the others lay peacefully in their fantasidic dreams. Pestilent fools, he thought angrily. He cursed the bird too. If it weren't not for that thing, he'd have still been in his own dreams, however disturbed they might have been. Biting his tongue though, he pulled out a kunai and tossed it into his right hand. He would need his left if the kid tried anything stupid.

"Wake," he said to the dozing Naruto who, after hearing his captor's voice, began to struggle against his bindings. Itachi sneered at the goldenrod head so much shorter than he.

"If you wish to stretch your legs I wouldn't keep doing that," Itachi threatened menacingly. The boy stopped his vain endeavor to free himself to blink confusedly at the cold, older Uchiha. The blue eyes struck him again and Itachi had to force his gaze away from how captivating they were. Itachi set the kunai unbearably close to the boy's skin as he freed him from his restraints. Strangely, the boy didn't try to run. One look into his eyes told him everything though. The fire that had been there the day before had disappeared completely from them. He had resigned himself to his death.

Pushing him forward, Itachi followed closely behind, kunai still at the kyuubi's neck. A sigh emitted from the boy. Itachi tried to drown it from his mind, but something just wasn't right. Why would he just give up like that? Because he's not even a chuunin and you are out of his league if you were to fight, even with his inner fox, he wouldn't be able to defeat you. Ah, yes, that was it. Shame though, I was looking forward to kicking his and my little brother's ass today.

Leaving the boy to himself, Itachi stared at the lake, glittering from the morning's sunlight. It was something that he loved and hated. Something that happy never really was anything in the real world. The real world was full of war and death and blood. A splash entered his fogged mind. Water danced across his vision and then settled itself back into its original state. The blond haired boy had jumped into the lake, disturbing its contents.

"What do you…" he trailed off, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to let the boy swim until Itachi himself got bored. But for some reason, boredom was the furthest thing from his mind. Watching the boy swim was some sort of tantalization that he'd never encountered before, but so sweet to know he was the only one to be watching the boy. His mouth opened when the boy came close to the shore, about to pick himself up from the watery depths of the lake.

"What is your name?" First rule of killing something if you're going to have it in your custody for a time; never name the animal, it makes the separation harder.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said it nonchalantly as he pulled himself from the lake and dressed again. Itachi actually rose from his perch against the tree's trunk and moved closer to him. Fear seemed to shoot through the boy as Itachi closed the distance. Itachi tossed the kunai into his left for the moment and extended his right hand to touch the boy's cheek. To have the kyuubi look at him, unknown to Itachi he had gained a sense of sympathy for the boy's lack of fervor. To Itachi's known being though, Uzumaki Naruto was as defeated as they could probably come, already succumbed to the fact that he would die no matter what.

The blue eyes-even though he was prepared for it this time-astonished him even further than before, and his thumb lightly caressed the cheek that his right hand was holding. His golden hair caressed Itachi's hand, tickling it softly. Naruto had closed his eyes and allowed his head to lean into Itachi's supporting hand. It was then Itachi dropped the kunai from his left hand.

* * *

A/N: Just a little longer, Yaoi-Crazed Fangirl from Gaia has stuck again so I promptly finished up chapter two with a tiny bit of fluff (I know her IRL, I actually see her on a 'weekly' basis (weekly is being used loosely because we see each other twice a week).

Ai,

Apherion


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, get this stupid monkey off meh back.**

**Yet…**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 3: Feeling**

Naruto didn't say anything to Itachi as both decided silence was the best answer as they walked back to camp. Sasuke didn't say a word to Itachi when the blond and the black haired ninjas entered camp. Itachi still found their conversation from the disruptive night in good humor…for him at least. Poor Sasuke had been humiliated by his older brother yet again.

Proceeding to tie him back to the tree, Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, so beautiful and deep. Itachi shook his head to clear himself of the ideas that were pummeling his mind. Oh plenty of good ones, but some he wished not to act upon…at least, not yet. As if on cue though, his stomach did a turn and growled insistently. Breakfast was in order and it didn't matter what he had.

He walked over to a couple of the people in the group and began talking swiftly with them. The 'cooks' as he liked to call them told him that they would make something shortly and for him to sit back and relax himself.

"Not to worry, Master, not to worry, everything will be in order soon. So, if you'd be so kind to sit patiently…" they trailed off at the glare they were receiving. Promptly, as though stabbed in uncomfortable places with senbon, they quickly got to work. In seconds a fire was going, heating up so it could cook fish.

The boy muttered darkly to himself as Itachi came over to sit carelessly by the blonde's place of restraint. The boy looked over at him, looking so hopefully. Why? Itachi stared back at the boy, and then looked around at the other occupants of the camp. None of which were paying the least bit of attention to their prisoner and leader. Quickly looking back at Naruto, he smiled softly at the boy. Something occurred that Itachi hadn't thought would. A blush painted his pale cheeks, making him look as though he had a fever. It wasn't adorable and it was drop-dead sexy. It was simple and it was exactly how Itachi would've had him do it in the state he was in right now. Itachi was overcome with an idea that was both spontaneous and slightly stupid.

Naruto, for the second time that day before noon, had been unwound from his bindings only to have Itachi put a kunai to the back of his head, kneeing him to move forward. Naruto didn't disobey, allowing his body to be moved limply forward, toward wherever Itachi had a fancy to.

Disappearing from the rest of the campers didn't seem like a bad idea. At any rate, he'd get to poke at the kitsune without any disturbances that might be able to occur. Alone with…Naruto, Itachi thought; trying out the boy's name inside his head first. He scrutinized it, contemplating whether or not he liked the way he said it. He decided he did.

They were far enough away from the others that he could release Naruto from the death-like grip he was holding him with.

"Naruto," Itachi said, a bit gruff, but still pleasant. Naruto turned around and looked at him with those big, blue eyes. Like a child's, he thought reminiscently. Naruto didn't say anything to him, just looked at him.

"I…I just wanted to talk to you." The sun streamed through the trees' canopies, splaying fragmented patterns across that beautiful head of hair. Naruto blushed at Itachi's ongoing stare.

"I-is there something wrong?" He said it in a less-than-loud voice. Not his normal, exuberant voice.

"No, I just didn't want the other's to watch you with me." Another blush was a gratifying earn for the stoic ninja of the two. God only knew what words Naruto put in Itachi's mouth. Yet it didn't matter. The others' prying eyes weren't around right now. The sunlight danced inside Naruto's hair. Acting upon impulse, Itachi reached out and stroked those golden locks. They weren't rough, slightly dried from the little breeze wafting through the trees with a faint fragrance of fish being cooked.

"Mm," Naruto hummed, as Itachi let his hand dive a little deeper into the blonde's hair, brushing the scalp occasionally. His hair was silky, despite him not having shampoo to wash out the tangles. He didn't even need a brush. Itachi marveled at his hair, allowing his strong hands massage his 'pet's' head. Naruto gave more than enough encouragement to continue. A soft moan of pleasure escaped his lips, and Itachi, not stopping his tiny ministrations, actually looked at the boy for a time.

The blonde's eyes were half-lidded, showing that he was into the touch, the attention. Too bad, thought Itachi, I rather liked looking at how blue his eyes are. Itachi also noticed that the boy was leaning into the touch…rather heavily, egging it on, not wanting him to stop for any reason. And why should I, no one will know about this escapade. Itachi stopped thinking for one second. He had berated his brother for having…those thoughts about the same sex. It wasn't going to bother him though. He wouldn't let it get to him and make it affect his decisions.

"Naruto," Itachi spoke finally, after what felt like hours of running his fingers through the boy's hair. The boy looked up at him watching, waiting. Confusion wrote inside those ocean blue eyes, mesmeristic blue eyes. Itachi, being a little more blessed in the height department, leaned down into Naruto, who still had Itachi's hands spun round in his hair. An agonizing moment passed between them as Itachi favored-and savored-the circumstances. The two were just barely inches away from a goal neither had thought even possible from the other.

Naruto's eyes pleaded, something that no boy should ever be reduced to, as well as the soft whimper that came forth from his soft, delicate lips so that Itachi could feel his breath tickling his own, slightly rougher pair. Itachi blinked sharigan eyes at him before he decided something that would later become a promise. Itachi drew Naruto in closer; whose eyes fluttered shut like butterfly wings. Itachi left his open for one moment, and then let his shut.

Their lips formed their own, and the serene bliss of an innocent kiss passed between the virgin and not.

* * *

A/N: Not long, not long at all,I know, but I DID get the promised fluff in this chapter. It turned out pretty okay in my honest opinion. Once again, I am not all entirely the instigator on when I update, Azion takes full responsiblity on either 'making me an offer I can't refuse' or saying 'UPDATE IT ANYWAY!' during P.-V.

Ai,

Apherion


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, please leave your complaint after the beep. (notice, it doesn't come)

**Yet…**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 4: Redemption?**

Itachi couldn't have blinked to stop time, despite the 'almost always active' sharigan. And so it were that the time of the full moon approached most devilishly upon the campsite that was forced not to move, in order to keep safe those who wished not to die a most painful death for betraying either Orochimaru or Itachi.

The camp sustained a quiet rep throughout the duration of the stay, but for lack of fear gave way to something else a bit more unexpected. Love in their midst. Ridiculous many of those who were _refusing_ to see the signs. Some just couldn't care less. Others just stood back and glared maliciously. Those people found it sick that their leader had acquired the taste, let alone found it repulsing that he had in fact gone soft where the boy was concerned. Those people, these other people, amounted to the one Sasuke.

No, Itachi was as subtle as the best sneak to mask the feelings that had become him. Those who had caught on, no doubt with the help of Sasuke ignored the threat and/or warning to its fullest potential. Those people didn't want to hear of it, and wouldn't believe a word of it.

"Itachi knows what the hell he's doing!"

"Damn kid, he's just luring the fox into a sense of security before we deprive him of his body so Lord Orochimaru can have its powers for himself."

"Get out of my way; he's no way what he says he is!"

And when the girls showed up, much to the pleasure of most, Sasuke had no **hope** of convincing them. Whoring sex toys, is one of the things that Sasuke would _fondly_ say about them-and it was the nicest to boot. Though, Sasuke had yet to get proof of this, he wouldn't let it go.

The morning's rays cut through darkened clouds threatening rain just barely. The weak sunlight wasn't rousing anyone from their deep sleep, unless that person had been up all night trying to loosen the ropes. Itachi's eyes creaked open, weary, but satisfied morbidly at the sight before him. His lips were wetted by his more skilled tongue discreetly. He sat up, his knees bent in front of him, his elbows on said knees. He was leaning back, a cool posture with his uncaring eyes staring arrogantly at the boy. As much as he'd have liked to have loosened the ropes or at least have tied him there, he had to have someone tie Naruto. He couldn't be the instigator as much as he'd have liked. Things were beginning to become complicated.

Complicated.

The word echoed like a cackle in his mind, and the smug smirk slipped from his face when Naruto let his head bow in defeat of the ropes. Only two weeks ago had he done this…but for different reasons now. Itachi got to his feet, slowly, dexterously, and stepped toward the boy he was finding reason to not want to let him go, and yet knowing he could save him if he did. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up into his eyes.

Those blue eyes.

_They came together, Itachi expertly wrapping his arms around Naruto's upper torso. He crashed his lips softly against the boy's, who let out a gasp of surprise. Itachi held him possessively as they were embraced by lips and arms and hands. Naruto's hands were lightly pressed against his back, silently begging for the continuance of the kiss. _

_Itachi opened his eyes as he broke away, taking in the sweeter tasting air after the kiss. His eyes immediately looked down into the still closed eyes of the one in his arms. Naruto breathed slowly, as though asleep, though he was not, and he looked like he was basking in the memory that had conspired between the two of them._

That had only been two days after their first kiss together.

He didn't know what was going on though, Itachi found himself thinking. But those blue eyes brought him back to the camp, back to reality, back…to Naruto. His eyes spoke everything without him having to say it. Itachi's right hand rose to stroke Naruto's cheek, obeying what the eyes were begging him to do.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against the boy's, drawing him into his lips with his hand on his cheek. As he broke the kiss though, he lingered by Naruto's lips, who eagerly tried in vain to capture Itachi's. He was denied the pleasure though.

Itachi raked a hand through disheveled black hair. He looked shiftily at Naruto. He would have to tell him. Yet…

_"I…I don't…" Naruto tried to find words for something, something worth saying. He just pulled him into a hug, leaning his head on the boy's. Itachi felt Naruto hold him back and a rush coursed through him. It controlled him and comforting words came from his lips. _

_"It's doesn't matter," he said it with conviction, feeling the confrontation going to his heart. The heart he believed he didn't have. _

The boy didn't say anything as the two looked at each other. Itachi's mind was a colorful whirl and for the first time in a long time, he couldn't think of anything to say to stop the uncomfortable pause. A loud snore broke through the camp, but no one stirred.

A flash of light, and the sun was completely cut out, the dark clouds shutting out all light except the plasma particles. A roll of thunder crackled brokenly through the morning air. A shower of rain began to pour from the skies, showing no mercy on those whom it drenched. A shout echoed over the rain splattering the ground.

Itachi didn't know how long he stood there, watching Naruto's golden hair become brown from the water, as though it was wilting before him. A pang ran through his heart, and worse, he knew why. The boy's eyes seemed to darken in the lightless area. The pain struck harder.

He felt hands pulling him back, underneath a make-shift shelter. The rain was kept from his head, but his eyes were watching the boy. Unwavering as they watched, blinking few times, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Lightning carved its way through the blackened sky, as did another roar of thunder, clapping loud enough to make most in the vicinity to jump. Then it hit him. Trees weren't safe during a thunderstorm. He would have an excuse to remove Naruto from the site of all the others. He could…free him…

Acting upon impulse, Itachi sprinted to the tree that Naruto was tied to. Shouts of 'What are you doing?' and 'Lord Itachi come back!' fell on deaf ears as he whipped out a kunai. The rain was cold and he could see Naruto shivering despite his attempts to stop it. Naruto's eyes looked blank and his face was pale. He lost his sense of time, Itachi did. He must've been staring at Naruto for longer than he had thought.

"I-I-Itachi…" he whispered brokenly, his teeth chattering, clicking uncontrollably. Itachi pressed a finger to his lips and began cutting the ropes quickly. He hacked away at the bindings and finally Naruto was free from the tree. Naruto, confused more likely, headed in the direction Itachi came. Itachi gripped his arm though.

"No," he said darkly, and in a flash of chakra, both had disappeared from the sights of those underneath the make-shift shelter.

They were running, mainly it was Itachi bringing Naruto along, but they were running. When the others came to find them, Itachi would have valid reasoning as to why he just ran off with the kyuubi. A cave opening made its appearance in the gloom. Itachi steered them both inside, out of the rain, away from the others.

"I-Itachi," Naruto stammered. Itachi pulled him into him, holding him tightly.

"Hush," Itachi commanded, using his deep voice to lull himself into thinking that he wouldn't have to do what he knew he was going to have to. He was going to have to though.

"B-but, s-surely," Naruto started, pushing away from the embrace. Itachi held him though; he pressed his forehead against the boy's.

"I…I won't let him," he declared after a silent pause. Naruto's eyes managed to draw Itachi's again, despite that Itachi's eyes were closed. Itachi opened his eyes, and Naruto gave a quiet gasp of surprise. Unknowingly, Itachi must've deactivated sharigan.

"Y-your e-eyes," Naruto stammered, accompanied by a shiver. Itachi looked at him through his dark brown eyes.

"And you're still cold," he stated monosyllabic. Without indication for Naruto to know, Itachi had pressed his lips to his, removing his left hand from the boy's body to his hair. The dampened gold locks that seemed brown in their state. He broke it, looking into Naruto's eyes, hoping that the blue eyes had returned from the dull, insidious, murky blue.

The boy's eyelids fluttered open, his eyelashes tickling Itachi's face. The oceanic color had once more returned, and confusion reigned supreme in them. Itachi looked at him, into his eyes. He leaned into him-slow and calm-his eyelids only half-way shut, waiting for Naruto to inch closer. Allowing Naruto his chance…and he took it. Chastely pressing his lips to Itachi's, Naruto initiated the kiss. The kiss that soon became passionate, at which Itachi took over easily letting Naruto slip back into comfort.

All the while, eager eyes watched, unbeknownst to the two he was watching like a hawk. And he had his proof.

* * *

A/N: Kitsune-no-Yokai this is for you (I hope I got your name right) At ANY RATE. I got it up for you and the rest of the rabid yaoi-fandom community that will probably attack me if I don't hurry and finished cuz of the cliffy (not really, but it is technically I've made worse).

Ai,

Apherion


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. Late I know, but here it is ; don't kill me!**

**Chapter 5: Forming**

Naruto stepped back from Itachi, sighing contentedly. Itachi licked his own lips and looked into the boy's eyes. Those eyes were his new leaf, for he knew he had turned from rugged and rough to gentle and soft. At least, around Naruto he had. That's all that mattered though. Naruto. That's what mattered to him now. Not the Akatsuki, certainly not his brother's growth in power, but Naruto…

For once, he thought, looking into those blue, blue eyes of the boy in front of him, I have something that seems right…something with more meaning than power. Naruto looked at him, gazing into his actual eyes. His knees were giving way too. Itachi didn't have to look, he just knew.

Closing the gap between the two of them, Itachi held Naruto to his chest. Relieving Naruto of his weight on his feet, letting him rest without laying down...it was the least he could do for the moment. Naruto whimpered against him, frightened… The fear was over-powering.

Itachi kissed the blond locks of Naruto's head, still holding him tightly to him. Itachi closed his eyes, laying his darker colored head on the boy's. Naruto shook against Itachi, and then, without warning, he slid from the man who Sasuke had called an enemy for so many years, straight to the floor of the cave.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered softly, kneeling beside the blond. The blue eyes fixed onto him once more, asphyxiating Itachi in the sweetness they held. It didn't matter, they were alone. He could be himself; the weighted stiffness of his shoulders sagged.

"Ita-kun…" Naruto attempted at pet-name, but the attempt was fine with him. It's just fine, thought Itachi, relaxing for what felt like the first time in years. So many years…

He felt Naruto's hands on his face, caressing his cheeks. So soft, Itachi thought, eyes closing softly.

"Ita-kun…" Naruto bit his lip before pressing them against the man's. The taste was bitter from the rain and both felt weary, but the kiss didn't lack. Coming to from the call, Itachi placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, pressing him even further into him.

Without thought of what was going through Naruto's head, Itachi slid his tongue roughly against his mouth, forcing his lips open. He ravaged the boy's mouth, taking him in, savoring him and his taste.

A moan got him to continue with his work, adding in his hands, expertly roaming and stripping Naruto of certain articles between deep breaths of air. It was moving fast, as the rain splattered the ground outside and the thunder clapped in time with the lightning splitting the darkened sky with blinding light.

Neither boy was paying attention to the outside though, as clothes soon became their obstacle about to be removed. Naruto's hands inched for the shirt on Itachi's back as they passionately kissed, fiercely holding each other in an entanglement that screamed 'it hurts' and 'love' simultaneously.

"Naruto," Itachi panted softly, skin glistening in the occasional, brief bursts of light. The only thing that remained was each other's approval. Ecstasy laden eyes of blue flashed with keenness for the situation. They were baring everything to each other in the moment that could catch on time. They were both physically hurting for the other, itching to do what their need that was growing to be too much for them to contain anymore.

"Ita-kun," Naruto moaned pleadingly as Itachi inched closer to touching him just right.

"I love you," Itachi breathed in his ear, giving way to the sin.

* * *

Sasuke looked away, scarred and possibly scared. Sure, Orochimaru had done some things with him, but…his brother…and his long-lost…friend…

I have to talk to Orochimaru; he found himself thinking as he dropped from his perch, running back to the camp.

Upon reaching the camp, everyone asked where he had been. He brushed them off and pressed firmly upon his seal. It pulsated and made him scream for applying the necessary amount of pressure hurt badly. He continued running, steering clear of the whole camp. He dropped his hand from the seal, waiting…waiting.

"Sasuke," the low hiss issued from somewhere in the darkened trees. Sasuke looked up hopefully, needing to see him. A hand touched his seal, effectively dousing the pain. An arm wrapped softly, but tightly around his waist, pressing him into another body. A thrill of desire surged through him; unfortunately he had a more insistent matter on hand.

"I-I have to speak with you." It was a quiet request, urgent and pleading.

"You are, Sasuke. What's this about?" A shiver coursed through his body as Orochimaru's hands began to grope it sinuously. It was almost as if Orochimaru wasn't going to be taking him serious.

"It's…about…Itachi," Sasuke struggled, unable to ignore the attention he was receiving. He felt Orochimaru kiss his cheek.

"Forget about him, for me." It wasn't a hard request, as Sasuke could hardly take his mind off how close Orochimaru was getting. The low hiss in his ear was enough to tell him everything. "I need you, Sasuke."

"I live for you," Sasuke replied, giving into exactly what Orochimaru wanted him to.

* * *

The two of them lay next to each other, basking in the afterglow of love-making. For once, Itachi felt like he had let go. It was as though he had given the boy everything, and he held back nothing while still being gentle. He was born anew, knowing that he couldn't let anything or anyone hurt the one in his arms. He, Itachi, would die to save Naruto now, and there was no mistaking it.

Naruto had his back against Itachi's chest, and Itachi knew he was asleep. He too was exhausted, but he felt good enough to stay awake and watch him sleep. He let his left hand intertwine his fingers with Naruto's right hand. It was a small gesture, but he smiled when his hand was pressed against a cool pair of lips. Itachi kissed the back of his neck in response.

"Sleep well, I'll be watching over you." Naruto lifted his head though and pressed his lips against Itachi's.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, blue eyes filling with blue-tinted tears. Itachi ruffled the blonde's hair with his free hand, and the boy smiled.

"No, thank you."

* * *

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care, I'm still writing this yaoi. Yay for all the fangirls of yaoi, lol. Thanks for sticking with me, I'm hoping not to draw this out for too much longer.

Yet…

By: Apherion

Chapter 6: Strategy

Woken by a sudden noise, Itachi sat up. He knew he would have to go back to the camp, to face the others. Planning what he'd do, Itachi shook the blond that lay beside him.

"Naruto," he whispered, lacing his words with honey. The blond looked up at him, staring at him with squinted eyes, the sun blinding him. Itachi embraced him tightly, receiving lips getting pressed against his neck in turn.

"Ita-kun," the blond whispered so softly. Itachi pulled away, lightly brushing his lips against the blonde's forehead.

"Take care of your self," Itachi said coldly, picking up his clothes and donning them. He heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath, and he turned to look at the kyuubi. Mistake number four hundred seventy-eight, Itachi mentally calculated.

Naruto's eyes were no longer squinting at him. The oceanic eyes stared frightened at him; hurt echoing through the tears forming quickly there. However, the blond dressed himself quickly and stood beside him.

"I'll take care of you too!" Naruto cried, embracing him tightly. Itachi stared and watched the blond crying on him.

"Funny," Itachi said, "that from the day I had learned your name, mistakes on my part have been adding and adding, cumulative risks you and I have become." He knew he shouldn't have said it and he wanted to take the words back, but there was no going back from the truth. Naruto was expected to be in custody of Orochimaru and Itachi…

"That…that may be so…but…" Naruto choked, trying to grasp something to keep him there, if only for a little while longer.

"No, Naruto, you were supposed to be dead a long time ago! Sasuke should've killed you…and now you're here, with me. My weakness, a weakness I cannot have." Naruto held on tighter at this, shaking from his tears.

"Ita-kun…" the blond sobbed. "We can run…we can go…they'll never…find us…if we…just try…" Itachi shut his eyes tightly, turning his head away from the blond holding him.

"Naruto," Itachi ground out. "I have to go back! You…me…we can't exist as long as they know. And your friends, they still haven't found you. I'm surprised that they haven't already." Naruto let him go then.

"Itachi…" he said, breathing staggered. Itachi looked at him, the boy having said his full name. Itachi kissed the boy's lips once more. The boy sobbed, but returned it nevertheless.

"Naruto, know that I will never abandon you. Know that I'll never leave you for anything in this entire world, but you have to trust me when I say I have to go back to camp." Itachi said it strongly, his lips brushing the blonde's as he spoke. Naruto immediately responded, kissing Itachi passionately…desperately.

Thrown off guard, Itachi took hold of the situation, matching and surpassing the blonde's force doubly. He caught himself before everything went too far and he would never go back.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered as though very tried at the moment. "Naruto…I need you to do this. Don't interrupt, don't argue, just do it…_please_ do what I ask." Itachi wasn't looking, but he knew Naruto was watching him with rapt attention.

"Now, you are to go back to Konoha, alert whoever the hokage is that you are fine that you somehow managed to get away—invent any story that comes to mind. Say you somehow figured out how to control kyuubi and you used it against us. Tell them you killed me"—Naruto's intake of breath cut across him.

"No! Why would I say that?" Itachi glared at the boy and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Naruto, listen to me," Itachi was on the verge of yelling. Impatience wearing his tolerance level into the negatives. "To Konoha, we _are_ enemies. I hold a high _enmity_ against Konoha as do they. If you tell them you killed me, then I would be an unknown to them." Confusion still lingered in the boy's eyes, staring intently into his.

"But I still don't understand…why say you're dead?" Itachi didn't laugh, but he loosened his grip on the boy and held him to him, embracing him tightly, for hopes the contact of their bodies touching would remain.

"Naruto," his voice like velvet sent shivers coursing through the one he held not only physically, but soulfully—deep in his heart—as well. "If I can get away from being alive, then you can too." He sighed, knowing that he'd have to tell him. He didn't want the protesting that would come up after this. "I'll fight them, the Akatsuki."

"I will fight with you." The blond stated as if he wasn't going to change his mind and Itachi wasn't going to tell him otherwise. He _needed_ the boy if his plan was going to work. He wished he didn't.

"You will," Itachi said, hating that the boy would have to fight because the strategy could still go terribly wrong, "_after_ going to Konoha. You cannot bring anyone with you." The plan mainly depended on the fight. If it all goes the way it should—cutting down members of the Akatsuki will be easy—they would be able to be together without the worries of ninja life _or_ being found out.

"But"—Itachi kissed him gently and then a little more fiercely. Naruto's fingers wound in Itachi's hair tightly. Naruto, we will go where they don't know us, where they can't find us, and we will live. The vow echoed through his head as he spoke his next words.

"I know you can do that simple of a thing. Konoha's to the east and we're not very far from its gates." Itachi's eyes widened, once more caught off guard when Naruto pulled him closer into his body, pressing into his hips. Electricity flowed through him when Naruto caressed his arms. His shock didn't take long to evaporate before becoming lust.

"Before you and I leave…" and without waiting for Naruto to finish his suggestion, Itachi had already pulled off his shirt and was unbuttoning his shorts.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
